


The Calm To The Storm

by Arden14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically what lance loves about keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden14/pseuds/Arden14
Summary: You know the calm before the storm? Well, when I look at him my heart is a storm with a tsunami of unsteady beats and when he speaks his voice is the calm that sinks me under.





	The Calm To The Storm

You know the calm before the storm? Well, when I look at him my heart is a storm with a tsunami of unsteady beats and when he speaks his voice is the calm that sinks me under. His curves and muscle are smooth like a slow tide, his eyes are cobalt waves that pull me in, and his freckles are soothing to trace under my cautious finger tips. When his fragile yet strong and calloused hands touch me its like I'm drowning. When he whispers he loves me I'm the sailor being pulled into a sirens song, a song that's chorus hits you with every note. He smells like the salt of the ocean and hair is always styled as if a hard wind brushed it out for him. Loving him is like diving into the deep end because his love is scary and reckless and spontaneous. Every new thing I learn about him is like finding a priceless jewel in the sand. I. Can't. Get. Enough. I was born by the sea, raised as a surfer, made friends by the beach but when I met him he was no where near the water. Even as he dawns the mantle of the red paladin as we are a few galaxies away from earth...Keith feels like home.


End file.
